bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gamboy84/Story
''Story It is 1972. You are Sammy, a Thuggish Splicer. This is all you need to know at the moment. You start the story wandering down a hall when suddenly a red haze falls over your vision. A deafening, screeching voice bellows' "FOLLOW THE PATH, CRUSH THE REBELLION"' into your very soul. A glowing path appears on the ground. You follow this down the hall, through an atrium, and into a Bathysphere that takes you to the Atlantic Express Switching Hub. Upon arriving, you notice the large amount of other Splicers firing at turrets and a large creature shooting at them from above. You notice a ladder and climb up it several levels and as you exit, you are stunned by the creature. While drifting between awake and asleep, the creature runs up and is about to kill you when he is stayed by an old woman, saying "Anschlag! He may be a candidate," in a german accent. This is the last thing you see before you pass out. You wake up some time later strapped to an operating table. Looking at your left arm, you see the old woman injecting you with silvery liquid that causes your arm to crackle with strange energy. The arm suddenly becomes a pristine, human arm for just a few seconds and then reverts to normal. Seeing you watching, the woman says "Hello, Splicer. My name is Brigid Tenenbaum and my friend and bodyguard here is Big Brother. You are a prime candidate for the ADAM cure." Big Brother speaks next in a voice like someone who just swallowed a mouthful of ashes and razor-blades, "With this, your sanity and appearance will be restored at the cost of all the ADAM in your body, but after the cure has been administered, you will be able to take in all the ADAM you want with no effect". The voice appears and screams '"BREAK FREE OF THE TABLE, TEAR THE WOMAN'S HEAD OFF!!!!!!!"'''.Before you can so much as struggle, a large robotic arm with a foot-long needle lowers from the ceiling and stabs you in the chest. The last thing you experience before you pass out is the voice's screams alongside your own. Waking up, you see Big Brother standing at the foot of the table. Now that you can get a good look at him, you see that he seems to be wearing a patchwork combination of a Big Sister and an Alpha Series suit. Seeing you awake, he says, "Well, the ADAM Cure took, but your character is yet to be decided. For now, as the Doctor told me, we will treat you as a friend," but leaning close he said ", but don't prove me wrong." Letting you off the table, he takes you to the armory, where he gives you back your spiked knuckles, with an upgrade, and a revolver. Then, after a quick tour of the base, where you can show off at the firing range, buy some ammo at a vending machine, and see your former friends losing their lives at the "hands" of the defense turrets, he takes you to meet Tenenbaum, albeit from behind bullet-proof glass. not finished yet Would you kindly comment on my page. I want to hear what you think. Back to home Category:Blog posts